pyratesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyrates Full Story Part 4
The battle at the Lighthouse was long, and in the battle, a Leviathan was awakened from beneath the waves, Cutlass faced Dread Eye for the first time, the Lost Souls turned against the skeleton crew, and the Privateers finally betrayed the Buccaneers. During the battle, Marcus Mutiny was abandoned by the Sea Marauders and left to die. He escaped in a boat while the Privateers and the Lost Souls fought. In the end, the Privateers came out on top and they claimed the Lighthouse, and the Lost Souls were destroyed. The skeleton crew was furious, and Dread Eye even threw three skeletons into the hull for questioning his authority (Sublurker, Fathom, Noricorpse). But shortly after the battle, they picked up a castaway named Rom Ramshackle, who had just finished battling with a monster called Razorscales. Ramshackle joined the skeletons, trying to avoid being killed. One night, Ramshackle decided to test the skeletons. He told them: Upon a pedestal, the Letter of Marque was handed to the Lord Pyrate himself. The letter stipulated his crew scavenge valuables and eliminate all persons encountered during mission. Tragically, a giant shark swallowed the crew from their ''[http://pyrates.wikia.com/wiki/Shark_Escape ''raft]. The only thing surviving is that Letter of Marque - stashed in a floating bottle. When it resurfaces, it will be the encrypted instructions of where to find monumental fortune will be discovered... The skeletons laughed at him, saying that they already had the Letter of Marque, and they had already figured out the secrets, and that they were the crew the Lord Pyrate created after he died. The test worked. Ramshackle now knew that they were the ones he had to beat above all others, as he was the lone descendant of the Lord Pyrate. The skeletons figured out in a short amount of time that the famed treasure was on an island called Lost Fortune, run by two castaways and a creature called Crabster. Ramshackle realized this was the same island he was trying to escape from in the first place. At the same time, the Sea Marauders, furious with their continuous bad luck, picked up a castaway of their own, named Vincent Vanjammer. He proved useful, as he told Cutlass and Nautilis that the treasure they were seeking was on the island Lost Fortune. They had also picked up someone named Jonathan Juryrig. When Cutlass, Nautilis and Vanjammer left the cabin, they found that they had been mutinied against by most of the remainder of the crew: Murk Mariner, Shifty Merchant, Cutthroat Craven, Brigadoon Blackburn and Schooner Lavoie. Hull Gruffrey, Scotty Spitshine and Jonathan Juryrig, the only three who didn’t help mutiny, were tied up to the side. Marcus Mutiny claimed that it was time Cutlass started treating them with respect. Cutlass scoffed, but he, along with Nautilis, Vanjammer, Juryrig, Gruffrey and Spitshine, were locked in the brig while Mutiny took over the ship. After a short amount of time, the Marauders locked in the brig escaped, and they managed to throw every mutineer overboard. Each of them survived, aside from Mutiny, who was shot by Nicholas Nautilis, long enough to swim to a small island, but the ship was in Cutlass’s command again, even if there were only six crew members left.